


Blind Dates

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Spnrareshipbingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Date, M/M, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean and Benny set Sam and Cas Up on a date





	Blind Dates

“I don't need a date.” Sam sighed. His brother sat across from him, Dean fiddled with the straps on the backpack that sat on the table, his own boyfriend, his alpha had his arms wrapped cautiously around his shoulders. Benny laughed. 

 

“Dean's just helping ya out.” Benny added. He placed a kiss on Dean's neck and Sam smiled at the way that his brother leaned into the kiss. 

 

“Your heat is coming up Sammy. And even if it's not a long term thing. You need to fuck it out instead of holed up in your room again. That shit can't be healthy for an omega.” Dean looked up at his brother. “And I care about you. I remember what mom went through after dad died and her heats were not the same. She nearly died. I don't want that happening to you.”

 

Sam opened his mouth, shutting it quickly as the bartender dropped off their drinks.  

 

The last alpha Sam had been with had been Brady and the ones after that were nothing more than hookups and he promised himself never to become that omega, the one that they all talked about for sleeping around.  

 

“Fine. What's their name?” 

 

Dean grinned. “Great! He's a friend of Benny's. Real nice guy. They went to college together and been friends ever since. He's an alpha. Duh but he's gentle. Sweet. You're gonna love him.” 

 

Sam picked up his glass and downed the liquid as quickly as he could. This would be fine. Just a date, nothing more and nothing less than that. 

 

He would be  _ fine.  _

 

                                             _

 

Castiel Novak was his name. 

 

Twenty-Seven years old, alpha but from the looks of him he didn't look like one. According to Benny, Castiel was an accountant. Such a boring and mundane job and Sam didn't know just what they would talk about. 

 

Currently Sam sat in the coffee shop. Dean had arranged something lowkey and less stressful for the two of them and what's more lowkey than a coffee shop date?

 

Ten minutes passed and Sam thought maybe the alpha had flaked on him. Wouldn't be the first time. Normally they would see him and high tail it out there. He would ask them later and their answer had always been that no omega should be that big. 

 

They were afraid. 

 

Fifteen minutes and Sam got ready to leave. This wasn't for him. He knew it. 

 

“Sam Winchester?” 

 

A short dark haired man stood in front of him. 

 

Blue eyes met Sam's along with the alpha scent that radiated off of him. 

 

“Castiel Novak?” 

 

The alpha nodded. “Sorry I'm late. I got held up at the youth center. You weren't leaving where you?” 

 

Sam blushed a little at getting caught. 

 

“Yeah I just thought that maybe you weren't gonna show. I uh…” 

 

Castiel took a seat. “No it's fine. I totally understand being fifteen minutes late and what your mind was telling you. I should have called and told you that I would be late.” 

 

Sam followed suit and sat back down. 

 

“I mean. I know most alphas take one look at me and run the other way because of my size. And then, you know…. Dean and Benny probably did tell you that my heat is in about four days and I'm not… I'm not looking for a one night stand or anything like that. Dean wanted me to find someone for that but I kinda want to find someone that I connect with.” 

 

Castiel held up a hand. Stopping Sam. 

 

“I get that. I want more too. Not someone to just fuck and never call again. You seem like a great guy and from what Benny said about you, you're an amazing Omega and I want to get to know you and maybe if this goes well, we can continue seeing each other.” 

 

Sam glanced down at his cup, a faint red tint on his cheeks. 

 

“I would really like that as well.” 

  
  



End file.
